Love As A Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Stitch feels that his new family is better off without him, Nani steps in to prove that they need him in their Ohana as much as he needs them. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another amazing story from the talented guestsurprise. :)**

 **Lilo And Stitch belongs to Disney.**

* * *

 **Love As A Family**

Stich hung his head as he saw Lilo and the others having a great time. Even though the alien counsel said he could stay, he still felt bad about what he felt he put Lilo and Nani through.

"I need to go," he said quietly to himself.

"Stich?" A voice asked. He almost jumped out of his skin as he turned and saw Nani look at him. "Are you alright?"

Stitch sadly looked away and he tried not to make eye contact.

"Stitch?" She asked, now walking over and trying to make him look at her. "Stitch, look at me."

"Nani…,"

"Finally…he speaks." She chuckled, now sitting down in front of him. She had become very fond of the little alien that she now called brother. "Now what's going on?"

"Nani…Stitch must go." He said sadly.

"What?!" She said in shock. "What are you talking about?!"

"After all that happened, I need to go. I cause enough trouble," he said quietly.

"Oh now, come on; it was a mess, but we made it. We're Ohana!" she said, now looking at him.

"B-But…,"

"No buts, Stitch; now c'mon…it's time for a swim. Let's go," she smiled.

"Sorry, Nani, but Stitch can't swim," he replied.

"I know. But we created a shallow pool. That way you will be safe, now c'mon!" She said, now coaxing him towards the door.

"B-But Nani…," Stitch protested.

"Now stop that, Stitch; I HEY!" She said as he accidentally moved and she fell on the sofa.

"Nani! Nani! Sorry!" Stitch said, now running over, but he gulped as she moved her hair from her face and smiled deviously.

"Oh, that does it! C'mere!" She said, now jumping up and chasing him! Stitch didn't know whether to be afraid or excited! Nani was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"N-Nani! Nani, no!" Stitch begged, trying to get away and not sure what she was going to do.

"Come back here, Stitch!" Nani laughed, now running and pouncing on him. Soon they both went rolling on the floor and landed among some beanbags. Stitch tried to get up, but Nani pinned him down and held his hands. "Now listen, you little alien. No one leaves this family. We love you, Stich."

"But Nani, Stitch can be so much trouble." He said sadly.

"Stitch, no, you're not. All of that was just a misunderstanding. What is most important is that we are all together now," Nani smiled, now bending down towards his face. Stitch gasped and closed his eyes, unsure of what she was going to do. But his eyes opened when he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Do you believe me now?"

Stitch blushed a bit and Nani only giggled. "Why Stitch, are you blushing?" She smiled, now bending down and planting more kisses on his face.

"Eeeheeeeheeeheeheeeheehee, Nahahani! Nohoho!" Stitch giggled.

"What's wrong, Stitch? Ticklish?" she grinned deviously, now letting his arms go and wiggling her fingers on his furry stomach.  
Stitch was literally in stitches as Nani grabbed him as he tried to get away. She held him with his back to her chest and sat down against the wall for support.

"Nope! Not gonna let you go, ya little blue troublemaker," she chuckled, now letting him rest a bit. As Stitch panted, he felt her rubbing his head gently. "We love you, Stitch."

"B-But…,"

Nani responded by planting more ticklish kisses on his face and tickling his neck and stomach. Stitch was literally in stitches and he couldn't escape her! After a few moments, Stitch appeared tired and exhausted.

"C'mon, Stitch. How about a nap and then you can join us in the pool later?" Nani cooed, now picking him up and hugging him to her chest.

"N-Nani, Stitch is still sorry…I…." But he could say no more as she placed a gentle finger to his lips and hushed him gently.

"Hush now…everything is okay. We are family and no matter what, we will always be together," Nani cooed quietly, now hugging him and running her hands over his head until he was slowly falling asleep.

"Thank you, Nani. I love you," Stitch cooed, now rubbing against her and falling asleep. Nani kissed him gently on his head as she watched him go to sleep. Lilo came in a few moments later and grinned at the cute sight.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Lilo." Nani reassured her. "He just needed some reassurance."

"What kind of reassurance?" She asked, now sitting down next to them.

"The reassurance that no matter what, we are always family and nothing on this Earth or galaxy will EVER separate us," Nani said, now bringing them both closer to her chest and cuddling them. No matter what, they will always be family and be together.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: A treat for everyone!**

 **To guestsurprise: Excellent story! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
